Memories liars
by KayGabs
Summary: Todo parecía perfecto, tan real, tan hermoso. ¿Como todo eso se pudo desmoronar aquella tarde en ese jardín oculto? ¿Como no pude haberlo previsto antes?, sea como sea, lo único que quedo fue el dolor y esos recuerdos mentirosos. Stendy y Style.


**Autor/a:** KayGabs

**Género:** Amor, amistad y comedia.

**Adaptación:** No

**Serie:** South Park

**Personaje****principales****:** Stan Marsh & Wendy Testaburge

**Pareja****:** Stendy & Style

**Advertencias**: One-Shot

**Disclaimer. South Park no me pertenece, sus verdaderos dueños son Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

¡Hey, _Fanfictioners__! Bueno, aquí mi segundo Fic, de verdad espero que les guste._

¡Que lo Disfruten! \d(^-^)b/

_**Capitulo Único**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_..Hay que recordar siempre,_

_Que al proponerse amar,_

_Piedras en el camino pueden estar_

_Y que estas piedras,_

_Pueden dar una caída fatal…"_

En la adolescencia el amor es como un pez persiguiendo su cola. Uno gusta de uno y ese gusta de otro y ese otro gusto de otro, es normal en la vida, huimos a lo que nos persigue y perseguimos a lo que nos huye, es la historia de la mayoría de las adolescente, desgraciadamente, yo no soy una excepción.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bonita, no es por vanidad, me considero muy atractiva, además de que a diferencia de muchas chicas, soy muy inteligente y dedicada y no busco la superficialidad, tal vez la perfección, pero no soy superficial, de física, diría que tengo uno de los mejores cuerpos de todo el instituto y eso gracias a los múltiples deportes que hago.

Soy una de las más atractiva, junto con mi inseparable amiga Bebe, por eso me considero merecedora de un buen partido, alguien caballeroso, respetuoso y de futuro previsto, y quien mejor que Stanley Marsh, estudiante de cuarto de preparatoria, que solo se podía describir en una palabra, perfecto, es lanzador del equipo de beisbol, amigos de todos, con una personalidad terca pero perseverante, con una sonrisa blanca y carismática ¿Acaso ya no suena como el chico perfecto?

Stan es muy atractivo físicamente, es de una estatura adecuada, su cabello azabache es liso y mechones de cabellos enmarcaba su rostro, sus ojos son azules que siempre brillaban, su piel es blanca e increíblemente suave, sus labios son perfecto, rosados, ni muy grueso ni muy finos, su cuerpo esta tonificado gracias a las practicas que se somete y el logra lucir su gran cuerpo de manera sexy pero discreta, era muy atractivo, no por nada era uno de los mas lindos de la escuela.

Yo no tuve ningún inconveniente para estar con él, en mas, yo ya le gustaba, lo sabía ya que vomitaba cada vez que me acercaba a él (el vomitaba siempre que estaba enamorado y estaba con la persona amada), solo tuve que declararme y terminamos siendo novios, todo era perfecto, llamábamos mucho la atención, éramos la pareja más popular, lo cual me satisfacía, ya que siendo yo tan perfeccionista, no tenía ninguna duda de que había elegido al chico correcto, pero cada pareja tenía sus inconvenientes, el nuestro era que siempre terminábamos y volvíamos, pero para nosotros eso estaba bien, o eso creía yo.

Nunca supe el por qué (o más bien quería no saberlo) pero el decidió consumir la relación definitivamente, yo me quede sorprendida ya que la que siempre terminaba era yo, pero acepte, creyendo, esforzándome de creer que eso sería temporal, no estaba preocupada, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que ese era el último en el cual me revolcaría en mi gloria. Un martes llegue tranquilamente al salón y vi a mis amigas reunidas y a bebe hablando emocionada, yo curiosa me acerque, pero un silencio sepulcral se hizo al acto de mi presencia, con una ceja alzada pregunte qué pasaba, las chicas se miraron entre sí por unos momentos, fue bebe quien se me acerco con una sonrisa y me extendió un papel, era una foto.

-No vas a creer quien estaba divirtiéndose en los vestidores- dijo mi amiga aun con la sonrisa burlona, como si esta situación le causara gracia, yo escrupulosa agarre la foto, esta estaba al revés, dude en voltearla pero para terminar el suspenso lo hice, era un foto de los vestidores de los varones, nada fuera de lo común, lo que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo fue quienes estaban ahí y que era lo que estaban haciendo

-¿Es una broma verdad?- no sabía de dónde saque la voz, simplemente me quede impactada con la fotografía, estaba Stan, con su perfecto pecho marcado al descubierto y una toalla alrededor de la cintura, su cabello se veía mojado, como si recién se hubiera tomado una ducha, también estaba su amigo Kyle, con la ropa que había llevado ayer, solo que en esta foto se le veía sin su gorro, este estaba tirado en las butacas del lugar, la verdad es que hubiera sido una foto cualquiera de ellos dos, lo hubiera sido sin no se estuvieran besando en ella, Stan agarraba al pelirrojo por las mejillas y este tenía sus manos en la cintura del azabache

Me sentí mareada, salí corriendo del salón aun con la foto, aun era temprano y Stan llegaba a esa hora, junto con sus amigos, llegue a la puerta principal buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontré bajando de su auto, de la puerta de copiloto salía Kyle y atrás de ellos salían Kenny y Cartman, todo parecía normal, eso hasta que Stan agarrara de la mano a kyle y lo jalara para caminar, estos venía hablando animadamente, no supe lo que me paso, solo corrí hacia ellos parándome al frente interviniendo su paso, me cruce de brazos con una mueca de disgusto.

Stan me veía sorprendido, sus ojos estaba muy abiertos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, pero aun así no soltaba al menor que también estaba consumido en la sorpresa, llegaron Kenny quien me miro fulminante como si dijera "¿y esta qué querrá?", Cartman solo me miro burlón, no me importo, mi objetivo era el moreno

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?- Dije señalando sus manos entrelazadas, el reacciono y puso mueca de como si buscara palabras que decirme

-Wen, yo...- no le termine hablar, estaba furiosa, bastante, saque la foto y se puse muy cerca de su cara, inmediatamente Kenny me la arrebato observándola fascinado

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que hubo un beso? ¡Dios Stan, que cuerpo! –Miro al pelirrojo que estaba sonrojado –Kyle déjame hacer un trió contigo y tu novio ¿Si?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se negó con recelo, yo solo abrió los ojos al escuchar la palabra "novio"

-Wendy, ¿qué es lo que buscas con esto?- Dijo suave, tan típico de el

-¿Que, que busco Stanley? Te besaste con tu mejor amigo a unas semanas de terminar conmigo, quiero explicaciones y las quiero ahora- mi voz estaba elevada, muchos de los alumnos miraban hacia nosotros lo que parecía incomodarlo

-Wow, la perra quiera explicaciones- Se burlo Cartman – Que gran giro dio la historia - Kenny soltó una carcajada con eso

-¿Explicaciones? terminamos wen, nuestra relación ya no era la misma, en cambio kyle… el siempre estuvo ahí para mi, quiero darme otra oportunidad en el amor, con otra persona que no eres tu- su voz seguí igual de calmada, ya que siendo él, le gustaba llevar todo con paz

-¡Pero... Es tu mejor amigo! ¡Y es un hombre!- dije frustrada, Stan solo me miro con diversión ante tal afirmación

-Gracias por haberlo notado- Musito con sarcasmo Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, quienes ya habían estado riéndose, ahora rodaban en el piso soltando carcajadas a lo mas ligero

-¿en serio?- dijo Stan, aun divertido

-¡Sabes lo que quise decir! ¡Eres heterosexual de pies a cabeza!, estuviste conmigo durante años- exclamo histérica, su voz ya estaba en limites indefinidos de volumen

-Lo sé, pero fue repentino, muy confuso para mí la principio, pero quería hacerlo, quiero estar con él y no separarme nunca más- en ese momento miro a kyle cálidamente expresando con la mirada el gran amor que le tenía, kyle correspondió con una tímida sonrisa, soltó su mano y abrazo al azabache por la cintura

-Lo siento Wendy, Pero amo mucho a Stan, incluso cuando aun ustedes estaban en una relación, tu le dejaste ir, me toca ahora a mi hacerlo feliz y sé que yo si lo hare bien- dijo con voz suave, en verdad lamentándose por la chica, a nadie le gustaría que le hicieran lo que le acababan de hacer a la chica

-¿En verdad quieres esto?- pregunte seria, con los puños cerrados y en sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas de furia, Stan asintió musitando un "lo siento wen", ella le lanzo la foto -¡Bien! pero te arrepentirás Stan, ¡te juro que lo harás!-

Ese había sido el momento más rudo de nuestra relación, en los siguientes meses no nos hablamos, siempre trataba de evitarlo y olvidar que el estaba con el judío, pero se me hacia difícil, ya que ellos era ahora la pareja del momento, anduve con muchos chicos en esa época, claro no a la misma vez, me tomaba un tiempo con ellos para ver cómo eran y si funcionaria algo con ellos, pero no, ninguno resultaba, no fue mi época de oro.

Al cuarto mes de relación, la madre de kyle se entero de su noviazgo, la mujer se alarmo, lo sé porque ella fue a la escuela para confirmar los rumores, armo un alboroto diciendo de que su hijo primogénito no iba a ser gay, le exigió al pelirrojo que terminara con Stan, por supuesto el se negó, la mujer lo amenazo con no se qué y con eso se fue, kyle salió corriendo del lugar siendo perseguido por Stan, no sabía porque, pero sonreí un poco en ese momento, se que era cruel, pero siendo sincera, extrañaba mucho a Stan.

Los dos decidieron consumir su relación en agosto, casi finalizando clases, los dos se distanciaron mucho, Stan se la pasaba con Kenny y kyle con Cartman y cuando se encontraban evitaban mirarse o dirigirse la palabras, en esos momentos Stan se deprimía mucho y yo aprovechaba para acercarme a él y darle mi apoyo olvidando lo que alguna vez me hiso, todo resultaba muy bien para mi, de un momento para otro el ya parecía haber superado a kyle, era como antes, pase a ser su amiga y después a su mejor amiga. Estaba tan feliz, estaba segura de que volvería a ser su novia.

A mitad de octubre el se me declaro y me pidió disculpas, dijo que estaba arrepentido y que quería volver conmigo, recuerdo perfectamente como me lance a su brazos besándolo con el amor que tanto le tenía, un amor que iba creciendo cada vez más, a la semana mi mejor amiga bebe y el mejor amigo de él, kyle, se habían vueltos novios, fue todo muy extraño el suceso de las cosas pero para mí era el cuadro perfecto, en ese momento ya ni me acordaba de que esos dos habían sido novios y que en algún momento se habían amado.

Hacíamos dobles citas, saliendo los cuatros así sea para el cine o la playa, reíamos, las mujeres íbamos agarradas de mano con su novio y ellos contaban una anécdota o un chiste gracioso, para mi ojos todo era un sueño, mi corazón estaba extasiado por la felicidad que sentía, mi sonrisas bobas volvían, mis te amos sinceros volvían a salir de mis labios. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta, ojalá hubiera notado que cuando vomitaba solo era cuando salíamos los cuatros y estaba cerca del pelirrojo, ojala hubiera visto esas miradas furtivas que se mandaban cuando nadie les observaba, ojalá hubiera prestado atención a su voz que cada vez que le hablaba a su amigo se hacía más suave, más dulce, ojala hubiera notado esos roces que decían ser accidentales, tal vez, si lo hubiese notado, hubiese podido escapar a tiempo.

Al principio no lo note, después no lo quise aceptar, pero cada vez era más obvio, o al menos para mí, no sé si fue esos mensajes que recibía a su teléfono, no sé si fue las llamadas que solían durar horas, no sé si fue las charlas espontaneas, no sé si fue las risas sincronizadas que se escuchaban a cada minuto, no sé qué fue lo que hiso que me diera cuenta de que, posiblemente, todo lo que estaba alrededor era mentira.

¿Qué mejor forma de averiguarlo y verificarlo que verlo con tus propios ojos? en ese jardín trasero de la escuela, oculto y oscuro, completamente solo y silencioso, perfecto para que dos amantes que supuestamente habían terminado su relación pudiesen demostrarse su amor de la forma más ardiente que un ser humano puede ver, solo había un inconveniente, que yo les había seguido, solo para encontrarme con la dura verdad, sentí mis mejillas arder por las lagrimas que caían rápidamente de mis ojos, una tras otras, como un rio eterno donde el agua parecía tan cristalina y puras, mis lagrimas eran así, puras y llenas de dolor, salí a un paso rápido de ahí, que hice después? la verdad es que no me acuerdo, solo sé que esa noche no puede dormir.

No sé que me motivo a seguir con esa relación, ni siquiera le dije que lo había visto, solo lo salude como siempre y él me correspondió como siempre, se que espere por unos momentos, esperando una disculpa, pero nunca llego, debía aceptarlo, el me había mentido, el me había dicho que me amaba, yo le creí, quise hacerlo, pero nada era verdad, no me amaba, y solo lo pude confirmar con el brillo de sus ojos cuando vio que el judío se acercaba a nosotros, el había dejado que lo adorara ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me mintió?

El engaño al parecer quería persistir, lo que me sorprendía era como actuaba tan natural como si no estuviese cometiendo un acto de infidelidad, al parecer solo quería divertirse, solo era un juego, nada más que eso, ni siquiera sentía un poco de pena por los años que pasamos juntos, era su objeto que usaba, su cruel vanidad lo hacía hacer eso, me lamente de haber aceptado volver, en este punto me sentía incapaz de terminarle, el no me amaba pero yo si a él, tenía el corazón en pedazos, mi rostro estaba mojado por las húmedas lagrimas que botaba en la noche, justo a la misma hora, me sentía tan humillada y dolida, los recuerdos juntos me atormentaban, recordé que kyle estaba con bebe, en ese momento me pregunte si ella ya sabía del engaño.

Recordé como la madre de kyle le había ordenado que terminara con Stan, ahí empecé a juntar las piezas, el rompimiento de la pareja, el dolor de ellos dos, lo rápido que se recuperaron, la declaración de Stan, el noviazgo de kyle, la repentina felicidad de los dos, las salidas en grupo, no podía estar más claro, bebe y yo éramos el objeto para que no descubrieran su amor oculto, nos usaban a las dos para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, mis lagrimas fluyeron más fuertes, desde el principio todo fue una mentira, sus palabras volaron al viento, nunca fueron verdaderas, yo solo era un capricho que el tenia, solo un plan macabro para ocultar todos sus engaños.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí diciéndole lo que había visto, estábamos solos en la entrada de su casa, me parecía el momento perfecto para decírselo ya que no podía aguantármelo mas, el solo me miro por unos minutos para luego soltar "así que ya lo sabías" yo me quede impresionada, le exigí que me explicara, el se excusaba diciendo que era necesario, que no había otra forma, yo le insulte a gritos, fue la discusión mas fuerte que habíamos tenido, el al ver que termine de gritarle me pregunto con seriedad

-¿Quieres terminar? eres libre de terminarme si quieres Wendy- Se acerco un poco más a mi – Yo juro no seguirte para que estés a mi lado, queda a tu elección-

Con esas palabras la ira entro en mi, él sabía que no podía terminarle, lo amaba demasiada, como para hacerlo, le enceste un cachetada, las lagrimas volvían a salir, tan habituales eran ya que ni me sorprendí, el lo había planeado con detalles, me hizo adorarlo para que no pudiera dejarle, ya había entrado a su juego y no tenia escapatoria, le dije que le odiaba y salí corriendo del lugar.

Los recuerdos venían por segundo, uno más torturador que el otro, los besos juguetones, las rosas de la semana, una con distinto color y las falsas caricias que hacían que enloqueciera, todo esos momentos fueron mentiras, ahora me había convertido otra más que lo amaba, otra de su lista de admiradoras, el lugar que antes tenía ahora estaba ocupado por su mejor amigo, ya no había nada, el amor que juraba era hacia otra persona, los recuerdos me atormentaban, me dolía recordar lo feliz que era con él antes de que le terminara.

-¡BASTA!- Grite desgarradoramente haciendo que me doliera mi garganta, tenía los ojos cerrados y aun así las lagrimas lograban salir, mis pasos iban rápidos alejándome cada vez mas de él.

-CUIDADO- Escuche un grito lejano pero aun así claro, me pare y gire y vi una luz acercándose a mí, sin mucho que pudiese hacer, ese auto color azul choco contra mi frágil cuerpo.

Caí al piso, sorpresivamente no sentía ningún dolor físico, vi como la gente me rodeaba, escuchabas sus voces como susurros y de repente mi vista empezó a ser borrosa, irónicamente los recuerdos no se iban, toda mi vida paso por delante, había cometido muchos errores, me había fijado más en la belleza a lo que me podían entregar, Stan era perfecto, carismático, atractivo, talentoso, miles de cosas tiene a su favor, pero eso no quiere decir que al estar con él todo vaya a salirte perfecto, quise a esa persona perfecto, sin darme cuenta de que ese fue el peor error que pude cometer.

¿Qué mejor forma para irse de este mundo que con un recuerdo de la persona que mas amaste? ojala para mi fuese un recuerdo feliz, tantos años juntos, tantos momentos juntos en primaria, donde todo si pudo ser real, tantos recuerdos bonitos y el único que vine a recordar fue aquel día en el jardín, donde había descubierto la verdad, el día en que todo se empezó a desmoronar, cerré los ojos lentamente sintiéndolo pesados, ese fue mi último recuerdo, el recuerdo de un mentira.

Lo había amado con todas mis fuerzas, le entregue hasta lo último de mi, di todo por el, todo, solo para recibir recuerdos agrios, lagrimas saladas y una mentira amarga.

"…_Un dulce comienzo_

_Un alegre desarrollo_

_Un triste momento_

_Y un trágico final_

_La historia de una vida que no parece acabar…"_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
